Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong Country Returns)
Jungle Hijinxs is the very first stage in the Jungle in Donkey Kong Country Returns ''and it's handheld remake, ''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. It comes before King of Cling. Overview The first time the game is played this stage will start with an opening cutscene in which the setting of the game is explained. The Tikis hypnotise all the animals and steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. A Tiki leader goes inside Donkey Kong's Treehouse and tries to hypnotize Donkey Kong. This has no effect on DK, as he is too smart. The player now takes control of DK, beating up the Tiki and kick it out of the treehouse. DK then climbs out of his treehouse and the stage starts. The stage has a typical jungle atmosphere and contains minor threats along with the simplest enemies in the game. There a several Tutorial Pigs in this stage showing you the basics of the game. Walkthrough The level begins with Donkey and Diddy exiting their treehouse after defeating the Kalimba Tiki. If they travel forward along the sandy pathway, they head into a deeper part of the jungle, where they meet an Awk near a stone block that they can break. A dandelion and three more Awks follow the stone cube. Trees that the primates can stand on are above them, and one of the trees has the letter K on it. Blocks are located after the tree holding the letter K. A Tiki Goon is between a pair of blocks and a single one. The heroes reach a trio of Screaming Pillars along the way; the third pillar has a stone block on top of it the quickly falls when it is startled. After the duo passes a lone Banana Bunch, they come up to a hill. As they cross it, a flying ship with a Tiki foe on it appears in the background. However, it soon flies away, leaving the Kongs unharmed. A pair of Awks and three plants that contain items follow the bridge. A floor tile nearby here has a hidden area under it, which contains some collectibles. Donkey and Diddy can soon find two Frogoons around a raised area of land with a large, bouncy flower next to it in a slightly lower area. When the heroes bounce on this, two giant statues of Mugly to the left and right of them shoot out many bananas. After passing another raised area of land with a Frogoon on it, the Kongs come along a path leading to an Awk and a series of three platforms. Two of the platforms are placed in the air with a gap between them, and another is located directly above the same gap. Bananas and a Tiki Goon are also on the platforms, and the letter "O" is in the gap. To reach the "O", DK must do a roll jump. Professor Chops and the first checkpoint wait immediately after these platforms. Another raised area of land follows a DK Barrel in this area. Two Awks march near a gap full of spikes ahead. Eventually, Donkey and Diddy reach a giant button that makes a new area appear in the background if pounded on several times. Once they shoot to the background with the Barrel Cannon that appears, they land on top of some tall, pillar-like platforms that are pushed downwards when hit. Awks are on some of these pillars, and they are followed by two additional Awks in a flat area of land. Four platforms are attached to a solid wall above here. The first of these platforms holds the letter N, while the second carries a heart. If they climb up all of the platforms, they can reach a Barrel Cannon that shoots them towards many Auto Fire Barrels in the air. The barrels shoot them through the air and then onto solid ground again, where a barrel and a block can be found. A raised area is after the block with two Tiki Goons on it. A heart and another stone cube is located at the end of the raised land, which is followed by a bridge with some Awks on it. Awks and Rawks march along the pathway ahead, trying to attack the primates. Several stone structures are placed above all of these foes, and they lead to the letter G and even a Puzzle Piece. Two large, red flowers can be seen ahead. If they Kongs bounce from the second flower, they can reach the level's Slot Machine Barrel; hitting this barrel makes the level complete. Enemies * Awk: 16 * Tiki Goon: 4 * Screaming Pillar: 4 * Frogoon: 3 * Rawk: 3 Items * Banana Coins: 9 (counts bonus area, does not count triple jumps) * Hearts: 4 K-O-N-G Letters * K: On a tree platform after some Awks. * O: In a gap below three floating platforms. Must roll jump to get safely. * N: When the Kongs enter the background, the N is found on one of the platforms. * G: In order to get the G, the Kongs must go on the very last tree platform and do a successful roll jump, with Diddy for the best safety net. Puzzle Pieces * 1: In the empty banana hoard, one of the helicopter plants needs to be blown on. * 2: Found by blowing on a white plant tree platform early in the stage, accessed by going to the lower platforms and making the way up left. * 3: After the two Screaming Pillars fall on top of each other, the Kongs must ground pound them both to reveal the piece. * 4: Found by ground pounding a yellow plant near a gray revolving platform * 5: The Kongs must jump on a plant near two statues which cause them to release bananas. Once all are collected the piece will be revealed. * 6: When the Kongs are launched in the background after the DK Button, the piece is in a white blowable plant to the far left (must roll jump) * 7: Found in the lone bonus area of the stage - after being barrel blasted, a Tiki Goon will be near a gray rectangular area in the ground, which must be ground pounded to reveal the bonus area * 8: Similar to the second puzzle piece, the Kongs must find a lower tree platform and make their way to the upper left. * 9: Below the slot machine barrel at the end of the stage, by walking all the way to the right to access a secret area. Puzzle Time Attack Medals *Shiny Gold: 0:52:00 *Gold: 0:57:00 *Silver: 1:17:00 *Bronze: 1:45:00 Gallery World 1 1 Jungle Hijinx.jpg JungleHijinxsDKCR765.PNG|Donkey Kong Leaving the Banana Horde 250px-JungleHijinxs-TimeAttack-DKCR.png|The stage in Time Attack Mode 640px-JungleHijinxs-Mirror-DKCR.png|The stage in Mirror Mode World 1 1 K.jpg|The Letter K World 1 1 O.jpg|The Letter O World 1 1 N.jpg|The Letter N World 1 1 G.jpg|The Letter G World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg|The First Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg|The Second Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg|The Third Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg|The Fourth Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg|The Fifth Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 6.jpg|The Sixth Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 7.jpg|The Seventh Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 8.jpg|The Eighth Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Puzzle Piece 9.jpg|The Ninth Puzzle Piece World 1 1 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg|The stage's Slot Machine Barrel JungleHijinxDKCR165.PNG|The stage's Bonus Stage Videos Donkey Kong Country Returns 100% (Intro 1-1 Jungle Hijinx) File:Donkey Kong Country Returns - Time Trial Jungle Hyjinx de:Dschungelfieber Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Jungle Stages